Republic Records
Republic Records is a record label that distributed Lorde's debut album, Pure Heroine, along with Melodrama. History According to Avery Lipman, he and his brother Monte Lipman first conceived of Republic Records at the kitchen table of their apartment: Frustrated by the limitations of being an independent with a very small staff, the Lipman brothers accepted an offer from Universal. One of several labels that comprise Universal Motown Republic Group, the newly named Republic Records was formed in 1995 as a sub-label of MCA's Geffen Records. Avery Lipman told HitQuarters that the pairing was a "complete disaster", saying: "Our ideas and vision didn’t fit with the label. We didn’t trust our own instincts. We let others decide what was right for the project." Universal Records: 1999–2005 Universal Music Group acquired the Lipman brothers' Republic Records as a fully owned subsidiary in 1999, and named Monte Lipman as President of the newly established Universal Records label, and Avery Lipman the COO; both reporting to Doug Morris (Chairman of Universal Music Group), and Mel Lewinter, (Chairman of Universal Records Group). During their tenure, the Lipmans shaped the newly formed company and took on new acts including Nelly, Lil Wayne, Elton John, and co-ventures with Cash Money Records, Master P's No Limit Records, and Sean "Puffy" Combs (Bad Boy Records). Universal Republic Records: 2006–12 As of 2006, Universal Republic has adopted an A&R and partnership-based growth strategy. In an era of music industry transition they have proven effective, as Universal Republic has continued to grow in the industry's declining years. In the summer of 2011, changes were made at the Universal Motown Republic Group umbrella, Motown Records was separated from Universal Motown Records (causing it to shut down and transfer its artists to either Motown Records or Universal Republic Records) and the umbrella label and merged into The Island Def Jam Music Group, making Universal Republic Records a stand alone label and shutting down Universal Motown Republic Group. Republic Records revival: 2012–present In mid-2012, Universal Republic Records changed its name to its former name Republic Records. All Universal Republic Records roster were moved to Republic Records. The label has since released albums by Lil Wayne, Kid Cudi and Tyga among others. The new Republic became the number one label in soundtrack production and sales. On March 31, 2014, it was announced that Big Machine and Republic Records revived Dot Records, it was announced that Chris Stacey would be head of the label. On June 20, 2014, it was announced that Republic has partnered with VH1 to create the "Make a Band Famous" campaign, which will pick a pristine star for the network to appear in new spots and a band will be added to Republic's growing roster. VH1 and Republic has both used Social media in this campaign. In 2015 Republic Records had songs in six of the spots in the top 10 of the Mediabase Top 40 Chart, which tied a record that had been set in 2013. Artists * 3 Doors Down * Class Actress * AFI * Akon * Aminé * Animal Liberation Orchestra (Brushfire Records) * Ariana Grande * Zee Avi (Brushfire Records) * Aziatix (Cash Money Records) * Thomas Azier (Casablanca Records) * Baby Bee * Bahamas (Brushfire Records) * James Bay * The Band Perry (Republic Nashville) * Birdman (Cash Money Records) * B Money * B. Smyth (Young Money Entertainment/Cash Money Records/We the Best/Motown Records) * Birds of Tokyo (Lava Records) * Black Sabbath (Vertigo/Republic) (US/Canada) * Black Veil Brides (Lava Records) * James Blake * Bow Wow (Cash Money Records) * Danielle Bradbery * Dionne Bromfield * Havana Brown * Andy Bull * Craig Wayne Boyd (Dot Records) * Christina Grimmie (Joint deal with Republic Records) * C2C (Casablanca Records) * The Cab * Sofia Carson (Joint deal with Hollywood Records) * Caskey (Cash Money Records) * Chase & Status (Casablanca Records) * Christan Grant * The Chainsmokers * Chanel West Coast (Young Money) * Charles Hamilton * Chris Richardson (Cash Money Records) * Alex Clare (Island Records) * Colbie Caillat * The Colourist * Matt Costa (Brushfire Records) * Crystal Castles (Casablanca Records) * Cut Copy (Loma Vista Recordings) * Conor Mahone (Young Money) * Tessanne Chin * Daley * Dawin * DNCE * Drake (Young Money) * Duck Sauce * Eli Young Band (Republic Nashville) * Bryan Ellis * Roy English (Lava Records) * Darren Espanto (MCA) * Euro * Florence + The Machine (US) * Florida Georgia Line (Republic Nashville) * Gabriella Fratterelli * Sawyer Fredericks * G. Love (Brushfire Records) * Martin Garrix (Casablanca Records) * Ghost BC (Loma Vista Recordings) * Zach Gill (Brushfire Records) * Ariana Grande * Peter Gabriel * Godsmack * Gotye * Gudda Gudda (Young Money) * Cory Gunz (Young Money) * Get Scared (Fearless Records) * Neil Halstead (Brushfire Records) * Mayer Hawthorne * Angel Haze * He Is We * Paris Hilton (Cash Money Records) * Ace Hood (Cash Money Records) * Ben Howard * Hollywood Vampires * Jack Johnson (Brushfire Records) * Jamala * Dylan Jenet * Jessica Sanchez * Jessie J (Lava Records) * Jetta (Lava Records) * Jeremy Zucker * Kalin and Myles * Kavinsky (Casablanca Records) * Mat Kearney * Savannah Keyes (Republic Nashville) * DJ Khaled (We The Best) * Klangkarussell (Casablanca Records) * Kid Cudi * King Charles * Kungs * Josh Kaufman (The Voice US TV series season 6 Winner) * The Last Bison * Sarah Lenore (Cash Money Records) * Lil Twist (Young Money) * Lil Wayne * Limp Bizkit (Cash Money Records) * Little Dragon (Loma Vista Recordings) * The Lonely Forest * The Lonely Island * Lorde (Lava Records) * Liam Payne * Seth MacFarlane * Clare Maguire * Austin Mahone (Cash Money) * Maluca * Chris Mann * Adrian Marcel * Damian Marley (Tuff Gong) * Ida Maria (Lava Records) * Mika * Christina Milian (Young Money) * Nicki Minaj (Young Money) , * James Morrison * PJ Morton (Young Money) * Mystikal (Cash Money Records) * Matt McAndrew (The Voice (U.S. TV series) Season 7 Runner-up) * Mia Z (The Voice (U.S. TV series) Season 8 Finalist) * Mic Donet * Maty Noyes * The Naked and Famous * Nav * Nelly * John Newman * Nickelback * Nicki Minaj * Natalie La Rose * Of Monsters and Men * Otto Knows (Casablanca Records) * Owl City * Pacific Air * Papa (Loma Vista Recordings) * Liam Payne (Joint UK deal with Capitol Records) * Pearl Jam * Phantogram * Cassadee Pope (Republic Nashville) * Post Malone * POWERS * The Presets (Casablanca Records) * Lisa Marie Presley * Prospectt (Cash Money Records) * PSY * RDGLDGRN * Reginae & Lourdes (Young Money) * Rhye (Loma Vista Recordings) * Rich The Ink * Busta Rhymes (Cash Money Records) * Chris Richardson (Cash Money Records) * The Royal Concept (Lava Records) * Kevin Rudolf (Cash Money Records) * Ruen Brothers * Sage the Gemini * Savvy (Cash Money Records) * Scissor Sisters (Casablanca Records) * Jay Sean (Cash Money Records) * The Secret Sisters * Serebro * Seven Lions (Casablanca Records) * Shanell (Young Money) * The Skins (American Recordings) * SoMo * Soundgarden (Loma Vista Recordings) * St. Vincent (Loma Vista Recordings) * Stafford Brothers (Cash Money Records) * Skylar Stecker * Hailee Steinfeld * DJ Greg Street (Cash Money Records) * Stromae (Casablanca Records) * Taylor Swift (Big Machine/Republic) * Sub Focus (Casablanca Records) * Sofia Carson (Hollywood/Republic) * T. Rone (Cash Money Records) * The Avett Brothers (American Recordings) * Tiesto (Casablanca Records) * Torion (Young Money) * Trans-Siberian Orchestra (Lava Records) , * Le Trouble (Lava Records) * Maxi Trusso (Pirca Records) * Tyga (Young Money) * The Hollywood Vampires * Until The Ribbon Breaks * Us The Duo * Vado (Cash Money Records) * Lamia Vano * Veronica V (Cash Money Records) * Volbeat * W.E.R.M. * Megan Washington * The Weeknd * Tim Westwood (Cash Money Records) * Amy Winehouse * Weezer * The Young Evils * The Young Professionals (Casablanca Records) * Young Rich (Young Money) (Cash Money Records) * Youngblood Hawke * ZZ Top (American Recordings) * Zendaya (Joint deal with Hollywood Records) Category:Record Labels Category:Lorde's World